


Saña

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que entrenan, la muñeca de Natasha cruje desde tres sitios diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Para [esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=191216#t191216).

La primera vez que entrenan, la muñeca de Natasha cruje desde tres sitios diferentes. Sólo hace falta un golpe bien situado, los dedos de James ni siquiera se aferran a ella. Un buen ángulo, pérdida de concentración. Su brazo queda completamente inutilizado. Aún así devuelve el golpe. James sonríe con la boca llena de sangre (codo izquierdo a la mandíbula, gancho de derecha) y pierde el equilibrio con el barrido.

Tiene dieciséis años, James no la supera en demasía.

Hace años que dejó de ser una niña.

No obstante comete un error de principiante. Le coloca el pie en el cuello, aprieta su yugular con la suela de la bota y se regodea. Se regodea de haber hecho caer la torre que es el Soldado de Invierno.

No le lleva demasiado girarse en el suelo y hacerla caer. Atrapa su pecho entre las piernas y le sujeta el rostro.

—Podría romperte el cuello —dice, en ruso perfecto.

Las piernas de Natasha se tensan, su mano está completamente inutilizada, pero aún así trata de asestarle un golpe al oído izquierdo. James lo bloquea con facilidad.

—¿Por qué no, entonces? —su inglés aún necesita práctica, las erres se deslizan sin pretenderlo.

James se ríe, la deja inconsciente de un golpe con el puño cerrado.

 

*

 

Natasha perdió la virginidad a los doce años. Fue matemático, ordenado. Ha aprendido todo lo que hay que aprender, otro de sus múltiples talentos.

James la acompaña a Munich. Primera misión fuera de su entrenamiento, sabe que escucha cuando el general cierra la puerta de la habitación tras ella. Se encarga de abrir la ventana y dejar caer su vestido al suelo sin un ápice de duda. Dirige una mirada fuera, se estira como un gato frente a la ventana, completamente desnuda.

El general sonríe, como si el espectáculo fuera para él.

Hace años que enterró el asco dentro de ella, que dejó de pensar en aquello como algo que no fuera más que trabajo, sin embargo es satisfactorio cuando habla, con Natasha sobre él y sus manos enormes agarrándole del cabello rojo. Es satisfactorio cuando puede sonreír y romperle el cuello allí mismo, sin necesidad de que James dispare un solo tiro.

 

*

 

Natasha tiene demasiada vida de la que arrepentirse.

No de esto.

El golpe que le asesta habría roto la mandíbula de cualquiera, pero James tiene demasiados trucos bajo la manga, como ella. A solas, finalmente. A solas puede golpearle, derribarle sobre la cama y sujetarle la cara con las manos.

—Me has hecho creer que estabas muerto.

_Otra vez_.

El acento se le escapa, como cada vez que pierde la compostura, y James intenta decir algo, su mirada parece divertida. “Nat...” le golpea de nuevo, le arranca sangre de los labios, de la nariz. Él se aferra a ella, a su cintura. Natasha sacude la cabeza y se levanta de la cama. James se sienta en el borde mientras ella se desabrocha la blusa, deja caer sus pantalones al suelo. James se humedece los labios, tira de su ropa interior con el pulgar.

Natasha no es una niña.

No lo era cuando se conocieron. No lo es ahora. Ha aprendido en qué momentos puede regodearse, cuáles le van a costar una muerte inmediata.

Le empuja de nuevo sobre el colchón, mientras la mano de James le separa las piernas. Se tensa en anticipación, dos dedos calibrando hasta qué punto está enfadada, cuál de todas las rutas debe tomar. Ella se retuerce sobre él, le agarra del mentón con una mano para morder el punto de su labio que aún sangra. Succiona, tantea con la lengua para comprobar la profundidad de la herida.

Ahora están solos, y puede estar furiosa.

Puede no ser mecánico.

Le retira la mano de su entrepierna, sujeta ambas contra el cabecero de la cama. Una rodilla a cada lado de su rostro, sin rozarle. James podría librarse con facilidad, pero traga saliva y su mirada es sincera, hambrienta. Desciende lo suficiente para que intente alcanzarla, hundir su rostro, su lengua en ella. Lo único que consigue es un roce que la hace estremecerse sobre él. Pero un roce, al fin y al cabo, un susurro. Le gustaría regodearse ahí, en cambio el enfado puede más. Baja las caderas y le suelta las manos, permite que James se aferre a sus muslos hasta dejar marca. Ella se agarra al cabezal de la cama, se mueve embistiendo contra su lengua, furiosa y con todos los músculos en tensión. James lo entiende, parece comprenderlo. La devora como si no existiera nada más, como si Natasha fuera el único centro. Natasha y las contracciones contra su lengua, contra su boca. Deja caer una mano para enredarla en el pelo de James, para tirar con fuerza hacia ella, hundiéndole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Le insulta en ruso mientras se folla contra su boca, le recuerda que podría romperle el cuello ahora mismo, que tiene la cabeza hundida entre sus muslos. Tiene la certeza de que sabrá salado cuando le bese después, salado y metálico, con la respiración entrecortada.

Si es que no le deja inconsciente para evitarse más disculpas.

 

(Aunque, y esto lo saben ambos, porque son dos especímenes del mismo animal, James no se disculpará. Natasha no se lo exigirá. Simplemente le arañará entero, hasta quedar saciada.)


End file.
